Ophelia Tatum: The Quest To Find The Lost Goddess
by rzhollis
Summary: Everything was ordinary. Everything was normal. How could she have expected the strange and mystical journey that lay ahead?


**Hi! This is my first attempt at trying to write a fanfiction. I've been messing around with the idea for a while ever since I finished the last book in the Percy Jackson series. I really like the idea Rick Riordan came up with, so…you know, I came up with my own idea. I don't expect to get a lot of reviews right away, but that's alright. It's only the prologue :)**

**But, you know, enjoy :)**

I knew there was something wrong from the moment I opened my eyes.

An ache in my body shook me; a hoarse groan escaped lips that felt swollen. Everything below my head was cold, my fingers and toes felt numb. Dark spots scattered my vision as I squinted to see my surroundings, but it only made my head pound in an obnoxious and painful way.

I licked my lips and tasted a salty, warm liquid. _Blood?_ The first word that seemed to cross my thoughts. An alarm went off inside me, and I frantically tried to sit up, but failed when the act itself caused immense pain in my chest.

A low whistle sounded, and I felt a chilly wind pass over and through me. My spine tingled, and my body shook from the cold.

_Where am I?_ I thought.

As the dark spots began to clear, the blurred image of a dark sky presented itself. Stars were scattered around, and tree branches covered the full moon above me. Slowly I began to move my hands around the ground I was on top of. The feeling of moist and cold grass surprised me, and suddenly I realized that I must be in the woods.

My breath began to increase with a question; _How did I get here?_

A loud crack was audible, making me twist my head in the direction it came from. My vision felt even more blurry when I did that, but after a few moments, it cleared slightly, and the pounding in my head died down a little.

I couldn't see anything but darkness through tall, gray trees.

Fear tip-toed up my throat as I called, "W-who's there?"

My voice was raspy, and sounded like a whisper almost. I heard another crack, this time in the other direction, and in a slower motion, I turned my head in that way.

"Hello?" I asked, this time, my voice sounding stronger.

When nothing responded, I forced myself to slowly sit up. My body protested, but the fear inside me was getting more and more anxious with each moment. At last, I was in a sitting position, and once my head was cleared of patches of darkness, I looked straight forward to find another girl looking straight back.

My body froze, and a scream began to build up in my throat. The girl was pale, almost glowing. Her face was slightly gaunt, and her hair was a muddy color that fell from her head in a stringy way. A pink, dirty shirt clung to her torso, and below that, I couldn't tell; the rest of her was hidden beneath bushes.

"Two months." She said, and it was then that I noticed the black necklace that was around her neck. It hung down to her stomach, and a dark object was at the end.

"What?" I whispered, my voice squeaky and high.

"Two months and then the world will perish in chaos." With each word she spoke, the object strung through the string of her necklace glowed red in sync. A skull, I realized. It was black, and small.

A part of me felt dizzy suddenly, as confusion began settling over me.

"I…don't understand." I responded, my voice groggy.

In that moment, the girl gasped quickly. Her eyes flickered back and forth before settling on me in a panicked way.

"You have to hurry," She said, her voice completely normal sounding now. "Hurry and find her, and bring her back to the gods, or else all hell will break loose. She's hidden where no one could ever find her…" Before the girl could say another word, a low, deep rumble shook the ground. A roar that sounded as if it had come from a lion turned into a loud screech. I looked around as she looked behind. Something that sounded like hooves pounding on the ground began to seem closer to where we stood.

The girl looked even more panicked, and in a fury of motion, she raced towards me. Fear began to hurtle its way into my heart which had started to pound quickly. I could hear the beats in my ear.

Now close up, I could see her legs were covered in cuts in bruises. Her knee seemed wet with blood and dirt, and her feet were almost completely black. She reached her hand behind her neck, and ripped the necklace off, throwing it behind me.

Before I could look behind her to see what was coming, because now it seemed close enough, she took both hands, and pushed me down.

I expected to be knocked back onto the ground, but instead, I found myself falling through air. The girl got farther away as she stared down at me from some type of…cliff. The wind whistled in my ears as my hair whipped up and around my face. I screamed, but it was cut short by me slapping water violently.

Everything went black.


End file.
